


Various Gudasona Drabbles, et cetera.

by shakespeareonmain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: (I'm right.), F/M, Self-Insert, Shakespeare is insufferable., There will be more characters. (Later.), fuck that is one long-ass relationship tag.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareonmain/pseuds/shakespeareonmain
Summary: The Author's shameless self insert Gudasona gets not only a dorky crush on "the greatest playwright in history", or something, but also the placement of her dumb ass into various shenanigans. Hilarity ensues.





	Various Gudasona Drabbles, et cetera.

The first thing Maddie thought when she awoke was that it was too early for her to be awake. However, there would’ve been a reason for her to awaken at this time in the night, but she didn’t know. There wasn’t even any good reasons she could think of, for her head had hit the pillow only an hour ago. Maybe it was her mind, beckoning her to study more, for perhaps she was missing something. But she had gone over all of the protocol she needed for New Year’s in the past few days, so what the hell was it?

Maddie could stew on studying for the next four hours, or she could do something a little bit easier on the brain. Deciding to choose the latter, she reached for a clearly used copy of _Hamlet_. She thumbed back, bored, to the “To be, or not to be” soliloquy- “to die, to sleep… to sleep, perchance to dream…” Was this book giving her a sign? Maybe the one person who could answer that question was up at this hour. And perhaps the best thing to do would be to see him about it.

Sliding out of bed, she took the book as well as some other choice items and made her quiet way to Dormitory 34. Maddie knew exactly who she was dealing with, so hopefully the person inside wouldn’t take her surprise arrival too badly. In fact, the room’s resident would probably welcome it, seeing it as a necessary plot twist to spice up a quiet night. Just stellar.

She pulled out a bobby pin- one that had been enchanted by Paracelsus to function as an universal key after she had lost her key in London (long story, don’t ask). If things went to plan, it’d work on this door as well. Maddie lifted the bobby pin to the keypad, and heard the lock click in return. With a gentle hand, she pushed the door inward, trying to minimize squeak as much as possible.

Maddie tiptoed in, the book bundled up close to her chest. The less people who saw her walking around like an idiot with a too-old copy of _Hamlet_ the better. Fortunately, the amount of people who had seen her was at zero. Unfortunately, the other person in the room, the one who was getting a good night’s sleep, was unpredictable in regards to his reaction. The magus rolled her eyes. God, she was overthinking again. How was she going to get the servant’s attention? And could she just stand there forever?

_The answer is no_ , she thought as she tried to sit down (quietly, of course) on the edge of the bed. A few seconds later, Maddie could feel a body rolling over, possibly to find out who had broken into their room. Well, technically the only thing she broke was the code, not anything physical. And it was an universal key, so was it really breaking something?

Slowly, she looked over at the sleeping face of a decidedly content William Shakespeare. Decidedly content because he just so happened to have one of those faces that looked blissfully peaceful in sleep, and sleeping, because unlike Maddie, Shakespeare was sleeping. In his own bed. And not breaking into someone else’s room. Granted, Maddie knew that someone else relatively well. But was he really asleep if his rolling over to face her was supposed to be an acknowledgement? Was he in that in-between space between sleeping and waking?

“Hey,” whispered Maddie and nudged his shoulder slightly, to no response. Maybe he really was a heavy sleeper. “Hello?” No acknowledgement. Maybe she’d tap his shoulder a bit heavier? Would that get his attention? Why was she doing this? For company? Why couldn’t she had just gotten some _sleep_? Then this would’ve all been avoided. Alas, Maddie was human, and much like most other people, she needed companionship.

“Will!” Another heavier tap finally managed to wake the dozing caster, who seemed to take all the time in the world to become accustomed to a waking state. “Will, are you up yet?” The indifferent expression Shakespeare’s face formed a small smile upon seeing Maddie.

“Well, now I suppose I have been awoken from my golden slumbers,” he answered before yawning. “What do you want?”

Maddie’s first instinctive response was to say “for you to stop being so goddamn attractive.” But, of course, she and him were simply a master and servant pair, and nothing more. She couldn’t just tell her servant that she thought he was goddamn hotter than a summer’s day, for fuck’s sake! It wasn’t really Maddie’s fault that she was caught so off-guard by the simple presence of a subtle grin or the brushing of a hand or the small twinkling of a set of hazel eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I might go somewhere to keep myself occupied,” answered Maddie offhandedly. Half of her answer was true, and she hoped Shakespeare could tell which half was made of truth. “So I came here, because… you seem like a suitable companion for quiet occupation. I’m not sure Andersen or Amakusa would want to be woken up this early.”

Maddie’s quip about the two other servants elicited a laugh out of Shakespeare at the concept of Andersen batting off a very tired master at, what, who knows when in the morning. It was a perfectly humorous image- Andersen’s frantic requests that Maddie just leave and never come back, or Amakusa calmly telling Maddie about his plans for world domination at who knows when in the morning.

“Ah! So you were looking for my company?” Shakespeare seemed to brighten a bit, sitting up fully now as he listened to Maddie. “Tell me, my master, what adventure shall we embark on during the doldrums of the morning? What tale should I weave for the two of us?” He began to reach for an empty notebook, but he saw his master motion for him to stop.

“Oh, well… I think you’d find it, er… extremely disappointing that I just want to sit here and read while you go back to sleeping,” stammered the black-haired magus as she resumed her place in _Hamlet_. Upon seeing the battered, dog-eared book, Shakespeare raised an eyebrow. Clearly Maddie was enjoying it.

“While I would much like to go back to sleep, hearing you speak is much more interesting.” The simple line made Maddie’s heart skip a beat, and the darkness in the room stopped her servant from seeing her go red in the face. (Redder than his hair, if one wanted to use literary devices.) “I see you’ve been enjoying it, have you not?” She looked away from him, trying to find a way to subvert her feelings somewhere else.

“Yeah, I suppose I have.” Maddie paused. She had to choose her words carefully, as not to hint to her feelings, which some people would describe as a “dorky crush”. It wasn’t like she’d ever admit it though, and she wasn’t even sure what she felt- all she knew was that she felt something. “I’ve been picking it up in between fighting and studying, you know… lots, and lots of studying. Yan Qing and Xuanzang are helping me brush up on my Chinese, and Paracelsus is teaching me the basics of alchemy…”

Something in Shakespeare shifted when Maddie mentioned studying, but he couldn’t pin down what it was. But he began to pick up on some different things rather than his master’s gentle, constant presence. He began to notice the brief moments in their encounter where her normally sure voice would quaver, or the small tremors in her short stature, or the dark bags underneath her bright eyes. Or, if the caster didn’t notice that, he would’ve caught the way she leaned against the bedpost, begging for rest as she spoke, some words slurring together. Either way, it was clear as day that Maddie was tired as hell.

“Maddie.” His voice cut through Maddie’s rambling, and her eyes turned immediately to him. “Maddie, master- I’m not sure you should be reading at this hour. You’re tired and you need to go back to your room and get some bed rest.”

“But I don’t feel tired! I feel fine!” Maddie’s posture straightened up, not noticing her previous slumping against a bedpost. “I just came here because it’s 3 AM and I was bored and I need something to do, and I wanted to come here to discuss something in _Hamlet_ that I found interesting, you know, like friends, or partners. All I want to do is read, and even you tell me to hit the hay?”

“Maddie, look at yourself!” Shakespeare stood up, gliding over towards a mirror in his room. He grabbed one of Maddie’s wrists and jerked her towards the mirror, standing near her with his hands moving to both shoulders. “Maddie, do you see yourself right now? Look at the state you’re in.” With a gloved hand, he pushed some of her hair back, out of her face. “There is exhaustion in those pretty eyes of yours, do you not see it yourself? Or have you simply been so blind as to the detrimental side effects of doing the amount of work you’ve planned for yourself?”

“What? Okay, okay, Shakespeare, no need to get all pissed at me, these are my habits, I do want I want!” Maddie looked away from the mirror, but still, the caster continued speaking. And then the words hit her. Oh, dear lord, he called her eyes _pretty_. But now was not the time to, to quote Billy the Kid, “Mcfreakin’ Lose It.”

“Hear yourself speak, master. Your words aren’t as confident as they’d be if you were fully awake with enough energy to sustain yourself.” Shakespeare ran one gloved hand across Maddie’s lower lip to draw attention to her speech, taking note of the small noise she made at the simple touch. “Why, it seems that an after effect of exhaustion in the body of a tiny magus is affection, though more than usual. You like that, don’t you?” The magus simply bit her lip, narrowly avoiding biting Shakespeare’s finger off in the process.

“Now, if we snake ever lower… but not too low, do not worry, if you look at your hands…” Maddie’s right hand was lifted up towards her field of vision. “They’re shaking. How do you write if your hands are always moving, and not in the way you want them to move?” The world seemed to spin around the master as she took in what Shakespeare was saying. Perhaps Maddie really _was_ tired, but she wasn’t tired enough to give Shakespeare the satisfication of knowing that he was mostly correct _if_ she was tired. “Why, you need to get more sleep, for you cannot perform at your best if you’re in this state.” Of-freaking- _course_ Shakespeare had to use “perform”, given his legacy as an actor and playwright.

“I’m not tired, okay! Now let me read in peace.” Jolting away, Maddie reached for _Hamlet_ , but fatigue hit her like a bag of bricks, and she slumped against Shakespeare’s mahogany desk. He was right. He was right all along, and Maddie was simply too blind to notice what she was doing to herself.

“Tired? I suppose I shall have to try a different tactic. How many hours do you sleep a night?” Shakespeare supposed that if the “visually showing evidence” tactic didn’t work, the “willpower” tactic would have to work- asking enough questions to get the answer he sought.

“What, six, seven hours? Andersen can function on five, I ain’t got no clue how he does it…” muttered Maddie, trying to stand herself back up. “And I don’t know if Casgil sleeps--”

“What time do you usually go to sleep, Master?”

“Two AM. Also, what is this, the Shakespeare inquisi--”

“When do you wake up?”

“Seven, seven thirty? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Ha!” Shakespeare’s proud laugh filled the room. “If you go to sleep at two and wake up at seven, that’s only five hours, which is approximately two to three less hours than you need, and one less hour than you said. So you lied about sleeping six hours.”

“Will, I swear to god, you are the most _insufferable_ servant I have ever met!” retorted Maddie as she rolled her eyes, which seemed dangerously close to closing.

“Maddie, I’m simply insufferable for your benefit! Now get over here and get some sleep, for goodness’s sake!” Shakespeare moved back to sitting on his bed, a huff of annoyance escaping him.

“Yeah, then are you going to do anything about it? Or are you just going to stand here and yammer on until I fall asleep? Because there’s no way that’s going to happen.” One of Maddie’s hands went back to _Hamlet_ , but it missed its trajectory, narrowly avoiding knocking over a quill dipped in a full pot of ink.

“Well, that method’s out of the running,” whispered Shakespeare. There was a way that would work and appease both of their demands, or so he hoped. “What about a compromise? You get into bed, and I’ll read some _Hamlet_ until you fall asleep. What more is there for you to object to? We both get what we want.”

“Excuse me, are you talking about your bed?” Maddie waved an arm at the general direction of Shakespeare’s bed. “You really think that I’m sleeping with you? People are going to think something happened between us! Or that, we, we’re a thing, and, look, that’s not what I want people to think is happening between us.”

“Would you rather sleep on the floor?”

Maddie begrudgingly went towards the bed and faceplanted on it, curling herself up as close to the wall as possible as to make herself nonexistent. Within a minute, she could feel the weight of a comforter being flung over her shoulders as Shakespeare settled in beside her, a book visually similar to their edition of _Hamlet_ in his hands.

“ _How oft when thou, my music, music play’st…_ ” He began to recite Sonnet 128- a sonnet about music, one of the things that was near and dear to Maddie’s heart. And in Shakespeare’s opinion, there was nothing better than a little dose of love to lull someone to sleep.

The last thing Maddie thought before she fell asleep was _wait, this isn’t_ Hamlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 was being a fuck and kept on erasing my edits.
> 
> (And there were a lot of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was actually debating whether to start writing Gudasona (Basically, like a self insert persona in the world of Fate/GO, where you replace Gudako) fanfics and to start posting them here, and I eventually decided I was going to, so. yeah. here goes something.
> 
> (Also, while the main ship is probably Gudasona Maddie and Billy Shakes, the chapters in this fic aren't like... solely ship-based. I'm probably going to write a chapter about my lack of Homunculus Babies.)


End file.
